Strange What Desire Can Make Foolish People Do
by dtngfan
Summary: In which Blaine thinks, Kurt gently navigates, and they figure out how sex can go from complicated to simple.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! (waves). I love that over 125 people have favourited my 2 favourite Klaine stories (When you Find Your Servant is Your Master, and Five Times Finn). So...where are the reviews? Seriously - if you read this and like it or hate it, let me know. I love reviews, especially any details from the story that hit you...I am begging and shameless. Please review and of course...enjoy.

This story flows from the spoilers for 3.05 - yes, _those _spoilers.

A/N -Mandatory 3.05 spoilers reaction fic. There are references to the 3.05 Klaine car scene spoilers in this story (as perfectly described on Kurzel's tumblr post). If you haven't read the post, you may be confused. There is also a reference to the 3.03 Klaine scene. If you haven't seen it, you may wonder what on earth I'm talking about.

Title is a lyric from the song 'Wicked Game' - that song has always just felt like sex to me. Shrug.

**It's Strange What Desire Can Make Foolish People Do **

"I have never felt lust like this before Blaine," Kurt huffed out at him, arms crossed and leaning on his car, "and either you haven't noticed or you don't care."

Wow. If that last statement couldn't be further from the truth.

The thumping white noise of the bar was finally diminishing as Blaine rounded the corner, away from his car, away from Kurt. The quiet of the night set in as the loud dance beats were replaced by Kurt's words echoing in his brain. Is that what he said? Because he can't be sure...amidst the alcohol, and teeth and tongues and hands, god, hands everywhere on Kurt, his ass, his perfect legs. Perfect. He didn't mean for it to happen...or maybe he did. He just...he just wants so much. And in moments like this when he's alone with his thoughts, he admits to himself that he doesn't just want Kurt. He wants Kurt to want him.

Blaine doesn't say these things out loud, and certainly not to Kurt, because it's so...insecure...lame...definitely not sexy. Blaine knows he's a good looking guy. Well, girls, at least, have always seemed to like him until, you know, he tells them. Still he always feels a little bit proud - and Kurt will just roll his eyes and say 'cocky bastard' - when the girls from Crawford Country Day, or the freshmen Cheerios, linger just a little too long to start up a conversation with him, try to make him laugh, indulge his ego. And he's always polite, always friendly, but cuts the conversation short and turns to Kurt, 'You ready?'

And Kurt - well, he obviously thinks that Blaine must be at least somewhat attractive. Kurt had told him that he'd been crushing on him since they met that day on the staircase at Dalton. Since Blaine flirted his way through _Teenage __Dream_ (which come on, he totally killed - both the song, and the flirting - look where it got him).

That first day at McKinley, Blaine had straightened his bow tie, hooked the yellow sunglasses on his red pants. Appropriately distinct and rebelling against his too many years in a navy uniform, cool, and just a little flamboyant...just because. And, he had mused, Kurt Hummel might think he's hot, or cute or whatever. He knows that Kurt loves him...like really loves him, doesn't doubt it for a second. And his heart has never felt the way it does when Kurt looks up at him, smiling, _'__Aren__'__t __you __a __sight __for __these __sore __eyes.__'_

The funny thing about Kurt, is that for all his initial resistance, and talk of a lack of sexual knowledge, Kurt is not a prude. Not at all. When they had first started dating, nervous, shocking first kiss behind them, Kurt surprised Blaine with just how good he was at anything and everything they were doing. After Warbler's practice that very first March day, just a few hours after Kurt's supposed first kiss (that counted), Kurt was gently pushing Blaine down on the common room couch, mouth open against his, his tongue exploring Blaine's mouth, his neck, his earlobe - and woh. That had been a first for Blaine and he had gasped, so embarrassed by the sound he made. But Kurt just smiled smugly as if to taunt him, _'__look __at __what __you __could __have __had __all __this __time. __Here __I __am, __Blaine. __I__'__m __here__'__._

Kurt was incredibly physical. Strong arms, legs, mouth, wrapping around him, tugging, pushing, climbing on top of him. One day after a particularly heated 'we need to stop now...and my parents are going to be home in 10 minutes', when they slid off of each other reluctantly, lying side by side on the bed, Kurt let his breathing slow and then, in a rare moment of vulnerability, talked. Kurt had said to him then that he was so not physical, and then corrected himself, used to be so not physical, so not used to being touched,... the way that Blaine touched him. Blaine had squeaked, eyes tearing, and then kissed him, long and slow and deep, and his heart pounded. Because Kurt was so embodied, so strong, so physical. What had the world been missing?

So why? Why hadn't Kurt tried more? Why was he so afraid to bring it up - except in the drunken stupour he was apparently in at the moment. Probably not the best choice. Because he was ready. So so ready - for Kurt's body, his pale, soft, broad chest, his naked legs, snaking between his own, pulling him closer, already hard in their boxers, pushing up against each other, taking them off...

And then tonight, Sebastian...a guy. A cute, gay, teenaged guy, had made it abundantly clear just what he wanted. Pulling Blaine in to dance with him, slightly dirty. "He won't mind," he said, eyeing Kurt, who Blaine now admits did not look amused. "So how did Dalton lose a hot, gay, leading man to McKinley High?" and he had suggestively put his hand just inches above Blaine's ass, almost pulling their bodies together, but not quite.

"Kurt." Blaine had answered. Because it was true.

And Sebastian had smirked, looked over at Kurt and whispered, "Your loss," while walking back to the bar. A flush of anger had rushed up in Blaine then. He had wanted to grab Sebastian's arm, swing him around, and say 'Trust me, honey, there is no comparison,' or some equally tough or sassy sounding line. But he didn't because he didn't have Kurt's sass, and well, he was Blaine...too polite...too lame.

Blaine took a deep breath and sat down on the rocks by the lake. He wasn't even sure exactly how he got here. Turned a couple of corners, through the parking lot, on to the Boardwalk, and now the rocks. Two o'clock in the morning on a Saturday night about 7 blocks, if he had calculated correctly, from Lima's only gay bar. Alone. And drunk.

He put his head between his knees, waiting for the world to stop spinning, until he heard a car pull up into the otherwise empty parking lot. When he looked up, Kurt was standing tall above him, shaking his head.

"Blaine."

He looked at him, guilty. "I'm drunk," he offered as an explanation, an apology, he's not sure what.

"Really?" Kurt sat down beside him, close but not touching. But Blaine reached his hand out for him. Kurt took it.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. So so sorry." Because he was.

"I know, sweet...I know."

And Blaine couldn't help but feel his heart in his throat because he hadn't done much to deserve Kurt's term of endearment. "I don't know what I was thinking...of course, I don't want our first time to be drunk in the backseat of a car. It's just...and this is not an excuse, no excuse...the things you do to me, Kurt...without even meaning to." Blaine looked away sheepishly, blushing slightly in the dark.

"Yeah...I think I know the feeling," Kurt laughed his sweet, high pitched chuckle, "and confession," he paused, "sometimes I do mean to."

Blaine turned back to Kurt, eyes wide, confused, maybe hopeful. "You mean to? Really?"

"Really, Blaine. What part of horny teenage boy with hot boyfriend do I not appear to you?"

"Yes, well, aren't you the same teenage boy who told me that the touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets, and 'romance not sex' and all that?" Blaine tried hard not to sound frustrated.

"Romance and sex, Blaine. Both," Kurt paused, looking at him, "Isn't sex just romance on crack or something, anyways?"

Blaine laughed at that, "Sometimes. I think it can be-"

"Between us, it would be... I want it to be."

"Me too." They sit in silence for a few minutes, air on their cold faces, hands clutched for warmth.

"So how about we finish talking about this in the morning?" Kurt is standing now reaching to pull Blaine up.

"So you're still coming back to my house to take advantage of my jetsetting parents then?" Blaine swung their hands together as they walked to his car.

"To sleep, Blaine, to sleep."

"Deal."

...

Blaine's eyes flutter open to a soft kiss on his cheek as he notices the warm body beside him in his bed. Kurt is sitting up behind him, holding out a glass of water. "'Morning, sunshine." And he can hear the laugh in Kurt's voice.

Blaine groans, rolling on to his back, "Thanks," he says, lifting his head to take a sip, and he pulls Kurt back down to lie beside him. His head is slightly throbbing, but something about the sight of mussed Kurt, perfectly imperfect in his own flannel pajama pants and Blaine's t-shirt just impeccably too tight on him...well, he'll survive. He smiles at Kurt, guilt creeping into his eyes, "So."

"So."

"Last night."

"Last night," Kurt shakes his head, amused.

"I tried to get you to have sex with me, drunk, in the back seat of my car, didn't I?" Blaine looks up to Kurt looking at him and nodding his head, "because I was trying to be-

"spontaneous and fun," they say at the same time. They're biting back their laughter, because god, what was so serious last night just seems so ridiculous now.

"I'm sorry," Blaine says.

"I know." They intertwine their fingers under the covers, and turn to each other.

And then Blaine is re-playing the rest of the night in his head, and okay, he thinks Kurt really _did_say that, so, "did you say something about lust, though? And me not noticing-" Kurt made this cute high pitched noise and stared at the ceiling, "and maybe something about sex being romance on crack-"

Kurt laughs, "good memory for a drunken stupour." Kurt turns to look at him. "And yes, I said those things." They look at each other in silence for a minute that feels like longer.

"I do notice, you know" Blaine begins, "But I'm never sure I'm reading the signals right."

"You never asked me," Kurt says simply.

"Well, in my defense, we haven't been the best at talking about...sex," and he hopes that won't freak Kurt out because, really, it's time to talk about it.

Kurt chuckles, "I guess not...we're talking about it now, though." And Blaine breathes a sigh of relief because that was finally, finally an invitation to talk. Kurt looks open and unafraid, and, if he's reading Kurt's eyes correctly, hopeful. He turns on to his side, facing him. But before he can even say anything, "So what do you want to _do_?" with an emphasis on the last word. Wow. Kurt was already there. Okay.

"So you mean, you want to?" Blaine was sort of stunned with the turn of events.

"Yes, I want to, Blaine. What do you think I meant last night?" Kurt was adorably exasperated, "I'm not exactly sure what, but I want to...have some kind of sex.. with you."

Kurt was blushing bright red and god, Blaine was ridiculous because he was so so in love. Blaine felt his heart racing. "Okay." Maybe he was blushing too. Was that the right thing to say?

"Okay? Is that all?" Kurt was teasing him now. Blaine started trailing his index finger up and down Kurt's arm. Kurt shivered, "That feels nice."

"Mmmm," Blaine smiled, "so what do you have in mind?"

"I don't really know," Kurt admitted, "just maybe start the way we always do, but just maybe not stop?"

"Sounds perfect," Blaine said with his mastered false confidence when actually his stomach was doing backflips, "but maybe with a few less clothes on?" he asked hopefully, pushing just a bit. Kurt looked at him then, half smirking, amused eyes, but something nervous underneath, and then he sat up. Uh oh. Kurt was eyeing him playfully, though, so it couldn't be that bad.

"What clothes?" Kurt suddenly breathed out, and pulled off his t-shirt, dropping it on the floor. Kurt forced himself to drop his arms down and look at Blaine with defiance as he thumbed at the elastic waste band of his pajama bottoms, gently tugging them away from his hips.

"Oh my god, Kurt" and was that his voice? Because his heart just jumped into his throat, eyes popping out, and all he could think was _zig, __zig, __zig, __zig, __zig_, because Kurt Hummel just stood up, and got naked in front of him. Because of him. And he is the most beautiful human on earth. And the fact that he is the only guy that Blaine has ever seen naked really doesn't matter, because he is certain this is true.

"Your turn," Kurt says nervously, sitting down on the bed, "and stop staring, you're going to make me self conscious," Kurt giggles to himself, half hard already and still very very red.

"Sorry, sorry. And yes, Kurt. Oh my god," Blaine turns away for a split second to pull off his own shirt and pants, and turns back around, reaching for Kurt, pulling his body, his naked body (and Blaine's brain has exploded now) down beside him.

They're tentative at first. Blaine just wants to feel Kurt's bare chest against his, their legs intertwined, and he pulls him against him, hugging tightly, Kurt hugs back, pulls his head back to make eye contact with Blaine. And they can't help it, they laugh. Blaine thinks to himself how insane this all is because he has the most beautiful, naked Kurt Hummel in his arms and his heart is on fire and they are laughing.

"I love you," Blaine looks at him, eyes sparkling, laugh shifting into something else entirely.

"I love you too," and Kurt's eyes are serious now too because that's not just soft chests and fuzzy legs cuddling against each other anymore. Kurt is starting to move against him, and he is getting hard against Blaine's thigh, and Blaine is getting hard very very quickly because he can feel Kurt...his cock (god, to use that word, even in his head) against him. And it is so much to be turned on like this. To turn Kurt on like this.

"This okay?" Blaine asks, because he has to be sure, as he moves himself against Kurt's thigh, letting the friction happen, moving his hands to Kurt's ass, to encourage him too.

"Dummy," Kurt huffs and he kisses him hard, teeth and tongues, and bodies moving together. So Blaine doesn't think Kurt will mind, then, when he wants to try one more thing before he comes. Because he knows this isn't going to last long, and he feels himself getting close, so he snakes his hand between them to move his own cock flush against Kurt's, and ruts and moves against him. It is the hottest thing he's ever felt.

"I am so gay. So so gay," Blaine thinks to himself in a moment of self awareness, and really thinks that this couldn't possibly be any other way and how can anybody be anything but this, because it is just so right.

"Oh my god," Kurt moans, and maybe he said it out loud but he doesn't care.

"Yeah," Blaine breathes, and they look at each other, eyes blown open. "I'm-"

"Me too," Kurt pushes hard up against him, now on top. Their rhythm gets faster, and Blaine can feel every nerve ending in his body spark.

Blaine is the one who comes first, trying hard not to moan too indecently. But maybe it doesn't matter because Kurt comes seconds later, and he is keening, and panting, and Blaine has never seen anyone look more beautiful.

They stare at each other, breath still heavy and eyes sparkling, come sticky against their stomachs, as they turn to lie on their backs. They laugh. Again.

"Well," Blaine starts.

"Well." Kurt agrees.

"That was not quite what I expected...faster," Blaine admits, blushing slightly.

Kurt laughs, "two teenage virgins, Blaine. Really? Were you really expecting a marathon?"

"I don't know...hands, mouths...something more conventional on the ladder of first time orgasms together..."

Kurt turns his head to the side looking into Blaine's eyes on the pillow beside him. He traces Blaine's lips with his index finger, and Blaine's tongue licks out softly against it. "It was perfect, Blaine." Kurt's eyes fill up as he traces his finger along Blaine's bare arm.

"It was." Blaine closes his eyes, cuddles into Kurt's big spoon position. He feels so safe, satisfied...and sticky. God. "Kurt?"

"Mmmm?"

"This is a little too gross, even for me," Blaine looks up at him. "How about we continue this after a shower?" Blaine reluctantly gets up from the warm bed with warm, sweet Kurt, and starts picking up their strewn clothes along the floor, folding Kurt's carefully in a pile. He hears Kurt bite back a high pitched noise and turns to see Kurt's eyes sizing him up.

"What?"

"Exhibitionist." Kurt looks at him, amused.

Blaine turns back around and wiggles his butt in Kurt's general direction, smirking over his shoulder, "only for you." And Blaine wonders how 24 hours ago the idea of being naked together was so big, so awesome but terrifying, and how it can become this easy playfulness, just like that.

Kurt chuckles and gets up too and Blaine gestures to the shower, "Care to join me?"

Kurt blushes but smiles, and follows him in.

A/N - Please review! A line, a word, a thought you liked? Hated? Reviews are a writer's crack...this may become a sequel - I have two ideas...so if I get a good response...


	2. What a Wicked Game You Play

**A/N** - Please review. Honestly, I'm shameless and admit that reviews make want to write more...the more specific the better. Like, dislike, idea, change...anything. You could get a three-quel out of this but seriously, there is no excuse for 100 favourites and only 6 reviews, 'kay?

* * *

><p><span>What A Wicked Game You Play<span>

"I wish I didn't have to go," Kurt sighs as he opens the front door to Blaine's house.

"Me too," Blaine smiles taking both of Kurt's hands in his. Kurt looks into his bizarrely beautiful yellow hazel eyes. His boyfriend. His lover. _Lover_. And he blushes crimson from cheek to cheek.

"What?" Blaine laughs, noticing, "I'm not even naked or anything," he looks down at himself, confirming.

"Too bad."

Kurt only blushes brighter but he says it anyways. Because he can. Because somehow they did it. _He_ did it. And it wasn't scary or awkward to be naked with someone...with Blaine. And he had moaned, and panted, and kind of lost control but that was totally fine because so had Blaine. And he never really imagined that he would find it so hot to watch someone else come...even after he had come (and that time was the second time, in the shower, biting down on Blaine's shoulder, hand wrapped around him, sated and listening for Blaine's breath to quicken, his sounds to get louder. And god, those sounds should be illegal). But it was that good. It was hot, and new, and exciting, and comfortable (in a _let __me __tear __your __clothes __off _kind of way). And really, all Kurt could think about right now was how much he wanted to do it again.

Blaine laughs, "Yeah, well. You're back to full Kurt Hummel layers and buckles too, when all I really want is-"

"What?" Kurt flirts.

And Blaine looks at him wickedly, "Just more."

"Yeah," Kurt breathes, still tingling and really needing to get home for Sunday night dinner or his dad will never let him sleep over at Blaine's (with all of the girls, of course) again. And that would be tragic. "Blaine?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Are you going to tell anyone...that we...you know?"

Blaine eyes him, surprised, "I don't know. I hadn't really thought about it...not my parents-" he laughs.

"No. No. Not your parents. Not mine either. That's not what I meant. Like, I don't know...a friend, or something."

"Maybe. I don't know. Do you not want me to? 'Cause if you're not comfortable-"

"No, no. The opposite actually-" and Blaine looks confused, "Never mind, it's silly...I shouldn't be such a giddy teenager," and Blaine grins widely.

"Well, I am one," he moves in and kisses Kurt softly on the lips, "and you can go ahead and tell whoever you want, because...yeah," and he kisses him again. "I don't really know who I'd tell...maybe David? maybe Mike? Maybe I'll just shout it from the rooftops?" And Kurt laughs and kisses him slow and warm and deep. Because god, Blaine is just such a dork sometimes.

"I have to go." And he finally turns and walks to his car. When he opens the car door, he turns back around to Blaine still in the doorway, "You blew me away, Blaine" and he smiles sheepishly.

Blaine is sparkling. "Maybe next time, I can-"

"Oh my god,-" and he huffs so happily as he gets into the car.

...

Dinner at the Hudson-Hummel's that night is remarkably uneventful, though Kurt notices that Finn is quieter than usual, but somehow content and grinning the whole time. He wonders if he _knows_ about him and Blaine, because really, he feels like he has '_Kurt__Hummel__had__amazing__beautiful__sex__with__his__hot__boyfriend__last__night_' plastered across his forehead. But aside from Finn's weird looks, nobody seems to blink an eye.

"How were your dates last night?" his dad asks them as usual. Just to make conversation, as usual.

"Great," they both answer, as usual, "How was yours?" Kurt asks, because he and Carole had spent the night in a hotel, making his life that much easier.

"Lovely. Just lovely," Carole smiles at them, "I think we all had a good night, then?" she muses, grinning at her family.

'God, if you only knew,' Kurt thinks to himself. His dad wouldn't be mad, would he? Well, maybe about the bar. But not about him and Blaine. He was ready, and all he feels is happy? proud? Proud of what? - of being able to be part of what he has been excluded from for so long...of him and Blaine and how they waited until the right time...of knowing that this sex was to connect with another person. His dad wouldn't be mad.

That doesn't mean he's going to tell him, though.

After he finishes the dishes, he pours the warm milk just bubbling in the pot into a mug to bring to Finn. They still do this sometimes, and it's sweet, how like brothers they are. And tonight, well, Finn was quiet and coy and really, does he know? Definitely time for warm milk.

"Hey," Kurt sticks his head into Finn's room, "warm milk?"

"Hey, yeah. That's awesome. Thanks...Come in."

Kurt hands Finn the mug as he sits up on his bed, and Kurt sits down on Finn's desk chair, swivelling around to face him, his own milk in hand.

"You were quiet at dinner," Kurt starts.

"Me? Seriously?...Because I was wondering if Rachel told you something with all those looks you were giving me."

"Rachel?" Kurt's confused because what would Rachel have anything to do with...oh. Oh. Finn has a secret too...interesting, "Well, no. Sadly, our girl chats have been damaged by her decision to run against me for President-"

Finn frowns, "Yeah...I wish she wouldn't but she's-"

"Rachel," Kurt sighs. "I know...But is there something she would have told me if we were having our chats?"

Finn blushes. He actually blushes and looks down, smiling. And when his eyes meet Kurt's, he has a grin as wide as the Cheshire cat. Kurt knows that grin, and god, Finn is just way too easy to read.

"So you and Rachel..." Kurt drags the sentence suggestively, "last night."

"Yeah," Finn confesses, smiling, and then frowning, "Wait. I don't get it... How'd you know? I mean, you said you didn't talk to Rachel...it's like gay guys have a sixth sense or something-"

"_gay__guys..._in general?" Kurt mimics, not sure whether to be annoyed, "Really Finn?"

"Yeah. I mean girls have it too, sometimes. Straight guys, we're just more-"

"Clueless?" Kurt purses his lips. Finn nods. "But no. I'm afraid you can't attribute my sleuthing skills to my 6 on the Kinsey scale. Only to my own emotional genius, and the fact that dad and Carole spent the night at hotel giving us a rare and golden opportunity, and well, ...I may have had the same thing on my mind," Kurt stops and waits. Finn looks utterly confused.

"Wait. What? What does your weight have anything to do with it?" And Kurt laughs at that, "And the _same_thing...I mean, dude. You're gay. I don't think you did what I did-" and boom. That's when it hits him. "Oh." And Kurt just nods his head, chuckling to himself, because good job, Finn. You figured it out. "You mean you?..." and Kurt is still slowly nodding, "with Blaine?"

"Yes, Finn," he sighs, "with Blaine," and the sarcasm is aching to roll off his tongue, but he bites...a bit, "it may surprise you that we gay people also have sex with our long term, monogamous, partners" and he throws in as many words that could confuse Finn as possible. But he says it. Sex. He and Blaine had sex. He likes the way that sounds in his head.

"So you and Blaine had sex?" Finn asks, just to confirm.

Kurt smiles more warmly now, "You may be getting the wrong picture in your head, Finn...but yes...And you and Rachel?"

"Yeah," And Finn smiles warmly now too, "it was cool...I mean, not cool, like...really really awesome," And Kurt smiles at him because he knows how that is. _He_ knows how that is. "And you? I mean, it was good?"

"Mmm," Kurt agrees quietly, "really, really awesome," And he smiles to himself at how far they've come.

"Like, it wasn't my first time, y'know?-"

"Yeah, I know, Finn" because Finn, everybody knows about _that_.

"But it could have been...like it felt like it was the first time-" And Kurt thinks back to the cold March day in the Dalton common room, when his world was turned upside down, because his unattainable best friend had actually kissed him, and with that erased any thoughts of anything else being his first kiss.

"that counted." Kurt finishes for him.

"Yeah...that counted." Finn smiles at Kurt because he gets it. Kurt takes a sip of his milk. It definitely makes him warm inside. And it's delicious.

...

Usually Kurt loves the weekends. Mondays are a thing to be tolerated, Wednesdays to be surpassed, and Fridays to be achieved, because then there is the weekend, with sleep-ins and pancakes, and movies and usually at least one date with Blaine. But this particular Monday, Kurt is showered before his alarm goes off, running down the stairs, grabbing an apple and his car keys, "bye dad," which will have him at school at least 15 minutes before he needs to be, a non-fat mocha and a medium drip in hand to bring to Blaine, who by his calculation, should be waiting by his locker. He rushes in through McKinley's front doors into his hallway, breathless.

"Hey you," and Blaine is there, waiting, smiling, as expected.

"Good morning," Kurt nods, smiling stupidly and blushing, again. And what the hell is wrong with him because there is nothing even remotely unusual about this picture. At all. This is what they do. They meet. They chat. They drink coffee. They smile. And then they go to class. And this routine always makes Kurt feel happy, like the day has started off well. But today he is simply giddy...and relieved. Relieved that it's Monday so he can see Blaine right away and not have to wait until later in the day, or the next day, or whatever.

"I can't stop thinking about you, you know," Blaine leans over and whispers to him quietly by his locker as he reaches out to take his coffee. And Kurt takes a deep breath and blushes furiously at him because yes. Exactly that. "It's not weird that I said that, is it?"

And oh Blaine. Because no. It definitely is not. Kurt traces his index finger along Blaine's bent arm holding his coffee, making eye contact, and shaking his head. "No," he breathes out, "it isn't."

...

Blaine arrives early for Glee club, wanting to finish up his math homework so he can go with Kurt to the Lima Bean after practice. He takes his usual seat in the back row.

"Well I hear the angelic little hobbit and his pretty boy toy aren't so innocent after all," Santana struts into the room, eyeing Blaine mischievously.

And what? Because how on earth would Santana know anything about what happened. Kurt may have wanted to confide in someone but Santana would not make that list. Not by a long shot. "Excuse me?" Blaine blushes, slightly defensive "how do you have any idea what happened between me and Kurt?"

"What?..._Between_ you and Kurt?" Santana seems even more intrigued, and oh god, then what was she talking about? "I just heard that you two were spotted at _The __Rainbow __Room _on drag night, drunk and dancing with lots of boys. And from that I assume you got fake ID's, which I have to admit, impressed me, Anderson, because I didn't know you two squeaky clean boys had it in you.

"How did you-" And oh right. Santana still speaks to Dave sometimes. And that would explain it. "Dave. Right...Yeah. It was fun. But drunk, that was just me. Kurt was driving. I mean it was just a bar, Santana. It's hardly front page news. I assume you've been up to much worse-"

"Please, Anderson. Bars were so freshman year," and Blaine laughs because for some reason, he loves this fake bad ass Santana, "but you and Hummel," she pauses, "you just seem so...wholesome."

"Okay," Blaine shrugs, and he figures that acceptance is a good way to get out of this conversation and back to his math homework. He looks back to his book.

"But apparently, Anderson, you're not-" and Santana sits down beside him, evil smile and she's almost drooling, " because something _happened_between you and Kurt," she repeats his words, "and Auntie 'Tana always knows what _that_means." She smiles, so satisfied with herself.

Blaine blushes from ear to ear. He muses that this is what Kurt must feel like all the time with his pale skin and his red cheeks betraying every emotion. God Santana. But he just can't be bothered to feel annoyed with her, or shy, or embarassed. Because honestly, he's just too damn happy about the whole thing. And if Santana approves (which she probably does) or if she doesn't approve (whatever, of course she approves), who really cares? Because he and Kurt had amazing sex and like he said, he could scream it from the rooftops. Instead he just looks up at her, smiling, opens his hands and shrugs his shoulders as if to say, 'and so what?'

"Well, well, well,..." and she's genuinely smiling now, "I hope it was good, Anderson."

He looks over to his side, warmly and nudges her, "It was. Great, actually."

"That's my boy," and she pats his knee. And did he mention that he actually really loves fake bad ass Santana? Because he does.

...

It's Wednesday evening, and it hasn't stopped yet. Kurt has been antsy all week. He figured he might have been on a high on Monday, the day after being with Blaine, his body still experiencing the aftershocks, and trying to feel out the new energy between them in school, figuring out how things had changed and how they hadn't.

And then on Tuesday, he figured that it really just must have been uncommonly good sex for him still to be so pre-occupied, so restless, but things would settle into their usual dynamic tomorrow.

But now it was Wednesday evening, and Kurt was only more distracted still, spending French class (French class. His favourite class), conceiving of ways to get Blaine alone before the end of week, so they can try it all again, or something else, something more. Because god, there is so much more, and he just wants to try it all. Forget homework. He plops down on his bed and takes out his phone, frustrated.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine's familiar voice, "I thought you'd still be doing homework." And really, how could Blaine be so unaffected? Homework, come on.

"I think maybe it was a mistake what we did on Sunday-" Kurt blurts out before he can censor himself.

"What?" Because that is not the message that Kurt had been giving him at all, "Really?"

And that's how the conversation starts.

"Yes, really." Kurt huffs, frustration increasing, "because I can't seem to concentrate on anything other than _sex_," he whispers the word, and you sit there, doing _homework_," and he says it as if it's a dirty word, "entirely unphased. While I'm just like _sex, __sex, __sex, __sex, __sex_" he says quietly into the phone, "Seriously Blaine. What have I become?"

"Oh my god, Kurt," and he hears Blaine laughing. Laughing.

"This isn't funny, Blaine."

He can hear Blaine's smile on the other end of the line but the laughing stops. Kurt's smiling now too. "I'm not unphased, you know?" Blaine is still holding back a laugh, "just good at faking it, I guess...I told you I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Oh," and Kurt's voice cracks because what exactly was the point of this conversation again? There's a pause then. It's not awkward, but it's something. Charged.

"So," Blaine starts, "sex, sex, sex, sex, sex, huh?"

"Something like that," Kurt mumbles, slightly embarrassed.

"So-" and Kurt hears Blaine clear his throat, close his laptop and shuffle around his room, "Me too."

"What?"

"It's all I can think about too...I've been re-playing everything...Sunday. And-"

"And what?" And Kurt can't believe he's being as bold as he is, but he really wants to know.

"And more," he pauses, "Kurt?"

"Mmmm?"

"Are we doing _this_? Because I don't want to freak you out, and this conversation can totally stop right now...but I'm kind of strung out listening to you... and incredibly horny-"

"Oh my god, I don't think I even understood what that word meant before," and wow. Kurt is not freaked out at all. And Blaine could definitely get used to sexually frustrated Kurt.

"Okay. So I just want to be really clear, here. We are doing this?"

Kurt sighs in disbelief because yes. They so are. He doesn't answer, and instead he asks, slightly nervous, "So what was the best part...for you?"

"Well," Blaine giggles. He actually giggles, "I actually _loved_all of it-"

"Me too,...seriously." and Kurt giggles too or squeaks or something like that. And he is desperately hoping that that isn't Blaine's whole answer to the question. It isn't.

"But, since you asked, the best part for me,... the first time,... was you, lying on top of me, right before you...came," and Blaine pauses, "and we were pressed together."

And Kurt is so very grateful that his dorky, sweet boyfriend has this innate sexual confidence because he so so wants to be having this conversation right now, but he's not sure he could have said the words. But Blaine can. And Blaine's voice is low and husky and he undoes the top button of his jeans because god, he's half hard already.

"Yeah. I liked that too," Kurt feels like he's confessing even though it was pretty obvious, "it was hot." And why is his heart beating so fast?

"And I liked seeing your body, Kurt," Blaine continues, seemingly encouraged by Kurt's response. And Kurt gulps his moan back in his throat, because wow. No one has ever talked to him like this before. "All of it. I mean I knew that you had a good body, obviously. But you wear so many clothes, they're so high fashion - elegant, graceful. But when there was just you on Sunday," and Kurt can hear Blaine breathing between words, "your legs, your arms, your ass your chest - and don't you dare tell me that you haven't been working out, Kurt Hummel, because I know - you were just such a guy, boyish. Hot... Beautiful, actually," Blaine paused for a minute, and swallowed, "and seeing you hard, Kurt-"

And okay. Kurt quickly maneuvered his jeans off of his legs because there was no room left and he desperately wished it was Blaine's hand, not his that was stroking himself now. "Oh my god, Blaine-" Kurt hears himself whimper.

"Are you okay?" Blaine worries because this is new and this is Kurt who did not like to talk to about sex, never mind using talking as a tool for sex, "because I'll stop right now-"

"No. No. Don't stop...just no one has ever said those things...never made me feel like this-" and he feels himself tearing up because he's so overwhelmed and so turned on at the same time.

"Good, I hope," Blaine is relieved, "because that's the point."

"Good, yes...I'm actually-" and Blaine doesn't say anything when Kurt pauses, letting him figure it out too, "I'm hard right now," he breathes out, because damn it, if Blaine can say all that, he can too, "for you. Like on Sunday." And okay. He did it. And wow. This was going to be the world's fastest phone sex because he totally got off on talking like that. And he could hear Blaine's breath turn into a pant.

"Wow, Kurt...are you, you know?"

"Yeah...I am. Are you?"

"Yeah."

"I wish it was you-" Kurt admits.

"Me too," Blaine is so quick to answer he cuts him off, "I wish I could put my hands around you, where yours are right now," because he just couldn't say 'cock' out loud. Not yet. Next time. Because there would definitely be a next time. And what the hell, "But not just my hands...my mouth. I know we just started doing all of this, and it's no rush and no pressure at all...I mean that...but I really do want to, to feel your... in my mouth-"

"My cock." And Kurt winces because he said it and he is so close.

"Yeah." And Blaine is reeling, "Oh my god, Kurt," and he hears Blaine's breath turn to panting. And those moans, because he knows Blaine is coming right now. Right now. And Kurt hears himself grunt, which is so unlike him but he just can't bring himself to care, as he lets his own orgasm overtake him, eyes shut tight, picturing Blaine above him, on him, mouth around him. And wow.

That was a constructive way to deal with frustration.

They both take a minute, listening for the other's breathing, a giggle, something to say that it's okay to talk again.

"So ummm..." Blaine begins, but he's not quite sure what to say, "that was..._more,_" he chooses his word carefully, not sure yet what Kurt is thinking.

But Kurt's laugh is warm and open, "If by more you mean ridiculously hot and why haven't we been doing this forever?"

And Blaine sighs happily, "Something like that. So did it help?...I mean, do you still think it was a mistake, what we did on Sunday?" And now he's just teasing.

"It's worse, Blaine," Kurt huffs at him, "you think _that_helped. No. I don't think so. More like treating the addiction with the drug," but the edge in his voice is gone, because the truth is he just feels so sated.

"Your satisfied tone belies your words," Blaine teases, "I think I did a pretty good job."

"Well, I may feel slightly better. At least for tonight. And yes. It was a pretty good job. You need more practice, though."

And Blaine laughs because they were definitely definitely going to try this again. And more. So much more. "Definitely."


End file.
